The Master's Angel II
by Black Demon Fox Girl
Summary: Here it is! The Sequel to The Master's Angel! Hope you're excited! I know I am! hehe
1. Chapter One

Ok!! Here it is people....THE SEQUEL!!!!!!!! ENJOY!! -  
  
Disclaimer: some is mine, most isn't lol  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Five years have passed. Little Neo, Pippa, and Angel are all now five years old and the group is as happy as they can get.  
  
"Mommy!" Angel shouted running into the living room.  
  
Kijo, Zazie, Milly, Wolfwood, Vash, Meryl and Legato were all seated there. Milly, Wolfwood, Meryl, and Vash were sitting on the large couch, Zazie and Kijo were on the smaller one, and Legato was sitting at a table across the room.  
  
Kijo, Zazie, Legato, and Vash hadn't aged a year. Legato had thought that since Knives was gone, he, Kijo, and Zazie would age. But they hadn't. No one knew why. Wolfwood, Meryl, and Milly had aged slightly, but you couldn't tell much.  
  
Angel had inherited her fathers golden hair and her mothers golden eyes. She wore a long, white dress and that made her look adorable. She looked just like a little angel. She jumped into her mothers arms.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Kijo asked sweetly.  
  
Then Neo and Pippa ran in. Neo looked just like his father. He had short, black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt. He stood in front of the door to the living room and laughed a bit holding a toy gun.  
  
Then Pippa walked in. She had her mothers long dark blue hair and her fathers blue eyes. She was wearing a long, black dress. She was also a sweetheart but looked the complete opposite of Angel.  
  
"I was just jokin' Angel. I wasn't gonna shoot you." He said with a little smile. He was a little devil, but cute.  
  
She looked over at him and rubbed the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Promise?" She asked.  
  
"Course." He said.  
  
Angel jumped down and walked over to him and her sister.  
  
"Let's go back to the Recreation Room." Neo said. She took his hand and then Pippa's. Together the three walked out. "They do spend a lot of time in the Recreation Room." Legato said from the table. He never once looked over to them.  
  
"That's because that's the only place in the whole world with trees, Legato." Milly said. "Neo likes to play hide-and-seek there with the girls."  
  
"Well, I'm going into town for a drink, wanna come Vash?" Wolfwood said standing up.  
  
"Sure," Vash said. He also stood. "Legato, Zazie, care to tag along?"  
  
"No, I have work to do. Thanks anyway." Legato said still staring at his papers.  
  
Zazie shook his head. "I'm fine here, thanks."  
  
Vash shrugged and followed Wolfwood out.  
  
"I think Milly and I are going to go shopping, want to go Kijo?" Meryl asked as she stood up. "Zazie and Legato can watch the children."  
  
"No, I think I'll stay to." She said. "Thanks anyway."  
  
The two girls then walked out. They still work for the insurance company but they stay local.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go get in some shooting practice, wanna come?" Zazie asked.  
  
She shook her head. She then leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I need to talk to Legato." She said.  
  
He nodded and left.  
  
She walked over to Legato and from behind she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He stopped what he was doing and leaned back. He placed a hand on her arm and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kijo asked.  
  
"It's the Gung-Ho-Guns." He said.  
  
"But we split up. There are no more." She said walking around and sitting on edge of the table in front of him.  
  
He sighed. "They've reformed, and they have a new target."  
  
"Who?" Kijo asked. She was beginning to tremble. He looked up at her and looked her in the eyes. "Angel." He said 


	2. Chapter Two

Before we start here's a few things:  
  
1. I haven't re-read this story in a while so there's probably a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes.  
  
2. I don't have any kool titles for the chapters so bear with me lol. Sorry, I got lazy.  
  
Other then that, ENJOY!!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Tears began to stream down her face. She took a step back.  
  
"My baby." She whispered.  
  
He stood and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"I'll stop them." He said. Smoothing out her hair as he hugged her.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Why what?" He replied taking a step back so he could look at her.  
  
"Why do they want her?"  
  
"They call her the Master's Angel. Since she looks like Knives and an angel they believe that she is the angel of destruction who has come from Knives to destroy man kind. They want her to fulfil that and will stop at nothing to make sure she carries it out." He told her.  
  
She looked up at him. "What about Pippa?"  
  
"They haven't said anything about wanting her. But I can almost guarantee they will try to take her with Angel."  
  
"Not my girls."  
  
"It won't happen." Legato reassured her.  
  
"I need to tell Zazie and the others..." She said. She started to leave when Legato grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't let them know, don't show any signs of any different behavior. And be careful when you tell the others." Legato told her.  
  
She nodded. Then she was gone.  
  
My niece's...He thought.  
  
Kijo walked into the room they used as a shooting range. Zazie was standing firing at a manakin.  
  
"Zazie..." Kijo said softly.  
  
When he saw her he holstered his gun and walked over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
She looked up at him sadly. "The Gung-Ho-Guns have re-grouped." She said.  
  
He looked at her quizzically  
  
"Their new target...is Angel." She said.  
  
"Your Angel?" He asked in disbelief. "Pippa too?"  
  
She shook her head. "So far, just Angel. But they'll take Pippa too if they can get her."  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
She told him the whole story. He just stood there. Never taking his eyes off her as she spoke. When she was done they continued to stand there, not moving.  
  
"What will we do?" He said, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Fight them...I suppose..." Kijo replied.  
  
"I grew up with them...I can't believe they want your daughters..." Zazie said. He was still stunned.  
  
"Come on...we have to plan on what we're going to tell the others." Kijo said. They left the room and went back to the living room. Legato was still seated at the table.  
  
"Milly and Meryl are back. They went to their rooms to put away their things." Legato said never looking up. Then he leaned back in his chair and sighed. He turned his head and looked at Kijo.  
  
"When are you going to tell them?" He asked.  
  
She sighed. "When everyone gets here."  
  
When the girls came back the three acted like nothing was wrong, which was difficult. Finally a drunk Vash and a drunk Wolfwood came back. Kijo made them sit down and told them she had something important to tell them.  
  
When she began to talk the two of them quickly sobered up and paid close attention. Not a word was said while Kijo explained the situation. When she finished they just sat there.  
  
"The twins...I can't believe it." Vash said. He looked at the ground.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Wolfwood asked.  
  
"Keep them close...keep an eye on the Gung-Ho-Guns...what else can we do?" Legato said.  
  
They sat in silence. But then that was broken by a bullet coming through the window. It hit the wall beside Kijo's head. She sat there in shock for a moment but everyone else reacted. The girls ducked down but Vash, Zazie, Wolfwood, and jumped against the walls. They all pulled out their own guns. Soon Kijo jumped up to and un-holstered her own gun.  
  
"It must be Caine." Legato said. "I can't see anyone."  
  
"Lucky for us we know all of them..." Kijo said absentmindedly.  
  
"The children!" Milly shouted.  
  
"Angel! Pippa! Neo!" Kijo ran out of the room followed by Wolfwood.  
  
They ran into the Recreation Room and found the two playing.  
  
"Girls, Neo! It's time to go to your rooms." Kijo said picking up Angel. Pippa grabbed on to Kijo's shirt.  
  
"But mommy-"Angel started to protest. Wolfwood picked up Neo.  
  
"No, your mothers right, Angel." He said.  
  
They took the children to Neo's room.  
  
"You three can stay in here. No coming out." Kijo said. There was only one window and it was high on the wall so it would be no threat to the children.  
  
Kijo kissed Pippa and Angel on the forehead.  
  
She and Wolfwood left the room and the mechanical door slid shut behind them.  
  
"I'll stay here." He said pulling up a chair beside the door.  
  
Kijo smiled.  
  
"Good thinking." She said.  
  
Then she went back to the living room. Everyone was sitting back on the couch.  
  
"He's gone." Zazie said.  
  
Kijo let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"There will, however, be more. You can count on that." Legato said. "They have a target. They will not stop until that target is taken care of. It's what I trained them to do." 


End file.
